Jasper's Christmas Wish
by Alsper
Summary: It's Christmas time and Peter is being a down right Scrooge! What could Jasper possibly wish for this year? A/H A/U Slash


**A/N: So this was written as a bit of a challenge from Naelany because I (K) was bored and felt uninspired and unproductive. The funny thing is. This is A/U from a Jasper/Peter fic that Robs and I have been working on. I've been sitting on this for a few days (Since Christmas Eve actually) because I was afraid to post it. It's not your typical Alsper one/shot, but we do hope that you enjoy it.**

**Special Thanks to AmberStar63 for jumping at the chance to beta this.**

**For Naelany...

* * *

**

I rolled my eyes at Jasper as he hummed along to the stupid song that blasted from the outdoor speakers at Fred's Christmas Farm. I hated this place. Kids running around screaming because they wanted to see Santa or wanted more marshmallows in their complementary cocoa, parents trying to put on a front that their kids aren't spoiled little shits when you can see they're about to crack.

Not to mention the sky was threatening to snow, I'm cold, I hate the commercialism of Christmas, this place is crowded, and frankly I'd rather be at home playing video games with Jasper.

"Can't we just get a tree from Target? You know, one that we can store up and have next year?" I asked quietly. I already knew the answer, but I figured I would ask. "Besides, I need you to pick out what you want this year."

"Stop whining Pete... Seriously, a real evergreen smells so much better than the stupid plastic shit that they have at Target... besides, I like the idea of you carrying the tree in... all your muscles flexing..." He glanced over at me with a sly smile. "Sexy."

I gave him a sideways glance, trying to hide my smile. "Fine," I relented. "We'll get an evergreen... but we still need to go to the store after this."

"I know," he chirped with a smile. "We'd need to get some ornaments anyway."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him again. "Why do you love this holiday so much?" I asked him without thinking about it.

"Because it's the one time of year when hope is alive."

"And what are you hopeful for?" I asked him.

He looked over at me. "What do you think I am hopeful for?"

I shrugged before giving him a wicked smile. "Well, I know one thing it's not... since you already got that in the shower," I teased, timing it perfectly since he wouldn't be able to answer back as a family passed us.

He scowled playfully at me before turning his attention back towards the trees. "This looks like a good one," he said as he pointed towards a rather large blue spruce.

I stood close enough behind him to smell the faint fragrance of his soap as I looked at the tree. "I don't know babe... I don't think our ceiling is high enough."

"But it's beautiful," he ran his hand along the needles.

I could almost see the wheels turning as he mentally decorated it. Making it match perfectly to our living room but with touch of something different to make it stand out. I sighed and slyly kissed his cheek. "If it's the one you want..." I didn't want to disappoint him.

"I like it," he said with a nod.

"Alright." I nodded, before taking my jacket off and handing it to Jasper. "Time to see if dad's 'lessons' paid off," I said joking about my father's 'get straight' lessons he tried to use while I was in high school.

"Don't hurt yourself."

I winked at him before bringing the ax back and swinging it at the tree trunk. About fifteen minutes later, I had the tree down, ready for the farm workers to load it onto the tractor. I thanked them while giving them back the ax, before returning to Jasper where he stood there watching, a curious expression on his face.

"What 'cha thinking about babe?" I asked him.

"Just how sexy you looked bein' all manly... and how sweaty you must be."

"You know, if you keep being so naughty, I don't think Santa's gonna give you what you want," I joked with a smile as I took my jacket back from him.

"Oh trust me," he gave me a wink. "He already has."

"Oh really? So then I don't need to get you that posh bedding set you've had a hard-on over?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, you do need to get that... I was just trying to be romantic."

I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. "It was romantic, Jazz... I'm just being a shit. Besides I know what you really want."

"And what is that?" he asked.

I pulled him closer to me, watching him as he bit his full bottom lip. Jasper was the complete opposite of me. Tall and lean, blond wavy hair that fell in his light blue eyes. He was the poster boy for the All American stereo type, only with a better fashion sense. And me, I wasn't. I was bulkier, short cropped brown hair and brown eyes. Plain in comparison to him. Yet for some reason he wanted me. He's loved me since we were thirteen years old. Two boys watching porn, curious about sex.

I always promised him a world where we could be us. A place where we didn't have to hide our love for each other. That's why we moved here shortly after high school. We've been on our own for two years and I still couldn't let that wall down.

"Pete?" Jasper asked drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at me and shook his head. "You were bluffing again weren't you?" He challenged with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head and cupped his face with my hand. "No, I honestly do know what you want for Christmas," I told him as he leaned against my hand. I waited for his long dark lashes to fan against his cheek as his eye fluttered shut before leaning in to kiss him.

His body tensed at first, he was obviously startled by my action. After all we've been together for almost seven years and until now, I'd never kissed him in public. But he recovered quickly, his lips pressing against mine and his hand tugged at my jacket. I would have deepend the kiss, but the startling cold wetness on my cheek made me jump.

"It's just snow," Jasper said with a laugh, his cheeks faintly pink.

"So it is," I agreed, kissing him softly once more. "Merry Christmas baby."

* * *

**Endnote: Think it shows promise? Let us know! Hope you had a great holiday season!**


End file.
